


Closer to the Stars

by GallifreyanSonder



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanSonder/pseuds/GallifreyanSonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are enjoying their new life together, but the Doctor has a new idea for their love life. The roof is, after all, closer to the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Just a one-shot based off of a head canon. This is also the first smut I've ever published, so please let me know if you like it. :)

Their first time was gentle, slow and healing. The sort of activity that might be called lovemaking. Neither of them had virgin awkwardness, technically they had already slept together. They had all sorts of sex in the TARDIS and on a few alien planets, as well as on Earth throughout several centuries. But their first time after Norway was different, it was the Doctor’s first time experiencing it from a human perspective, and it was fantastic.

Not used to his raging hormones the Doctor had been especially suggestive and flirty their first few months at the Tyler mansion, and later at Rose’s Torchwood issued house. It was a nice place on a small plot of forested property out of the city. Rose and the Doctor moved there since her studio flat had been too small for both of them. 

She had led him on but it wasn’t until several months after a long day together, that they finally consummated their love. He remembered it fondly, they had just made it back to her flat narrowly missing a downpour and both of them were damp from the rain, they talked about their future about what could be once the new TARDIS grew. 

He remembered the sound of the rain on windowpanes and faint music rose had put on. Laying on the unmade bed and talking, then less talking followed by less clothes and the slow rhythmic motion as their bodies intertwined and they become one. They were quiet mostly whispering each others names and instructions and thoughts about the future.The Doctor was amazed by the animal rush and euphoria that came with this new human body. Then falling asleep in one another arms and listening to her heartbeat.

The next few weeks they had sex everyday. Rose reminded him he needed a condom now that they were human, and so they experimented with several varieties. They experimented in the shower, the kitchen floor, the sofa, the other sofa, the stairs (bad idea!), the back of the car, the hallway, in front of the fireplace. One day Rose bought home a book of new positions and they tried a new page each time, resulting in laughing fits and pillow fights on more than one occasion. Until there were no rooms in the house left unchristened. But one day the doctor had a new idea. 

“What do you think about the roof?” The Doctor asked sipping his morning coffee. 

Rose looked up from her toast thinking he was being his usual goofy self. “It’s a lovely roof.” 

“I think so too, a lovely roof and we should go up there sometime...” He grinned at her cheekily.

“Doctor!? I don’t know, we’d probably roll right off and that’d be hard to explain.” She countered but she was smiling.

“Oh, but there’s a flat spot over near the bathroom.”

“What if people see us?”

“It’s facing away from the street.” 

“I don’t know...” 

“Please, just think about it, under the stars. Closer to the stars. It would be great!” He gave her his best pleading expression, raising one eyebrow, his dimples deepening as he saw her resolve break.

“Oh all right! Once! And if anyone sees us-” He cut her off with a quick kiss and she learned in for more when he pulled away. Her lips were soft beneath his and he pulled gently at her lower lip which tasted like her coffee.

“I love you Rose Tyler.”

“I love you too Doctor,” She looked at him affectionately then at the clock on the wall behind him. “Dammit! I’m running late, I was going to stop and pick up some of that pasta for lunch,”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” He said wagging an eyebrow. 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “The roof!?” He heard her say in disbelief under her breath as she closed the door behind her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long day at work and Rose was tired. She opened the door, the lights were on. 

“Hello?” She said. He was up to something, normally he greeted her. “Doctor?” She said walking into their living room. He was definitely up to something. Then she remembered the roof and almost laughed to herself.

“I’m here.” He said coming down the stairs, and running a hand through his hair. He was grinning mischievously. “How was your day?” He said coming up to her and taking her bag to set on the floor and then taking her hands.

“Busy as usual, and what have you been up too?” 

“You’ll see.” He told her. and wouldn’t say another word about it. 

“Well dinner’s almost ready.” 

“You cooked?” She asked raising an eyebrow. Since they had started their life he had gone through a multitude of hobbies, from music, to sports, but cooking? That was new. 

“No.” He laughed, “I’m heating up some leftovers.” 

“Alright. I’m gonna go shower first. Got some sort of alien saliva on me at work.” They were both working at Torchwood now, the Doctor offered valuable insight into alien technology, but they worked different schedules and occasionally had different days off. 

“Yuck! Is that what that smell is?” He said wrinkling his nose in mock disgust.

She just smiled and pushed her way past him to shower upstairs, after cleaning herself off she changed into a new panty set, she had gotten, She thought he might like them. 

They had a lovely dinner. Talked about work mostly and Tony. He was getting big and the Doctor wanted to take him to the local museum. It had a new astrology exhibit, that child was growing up with all sorts of unbelievable bedtime stories. Rose smiled as he talked, maybe someday they could take him to see some of those places they old him about in his bedtime stories. 

“Ready for your surprise?” He said when they were done eating. 

“I don’t know, should I be worried?” 

“Never Rose. Don’t you trust me?” He asked with mock hurt in his voice. 

“More than anyone.” She told him looking into his dark eyes. She couldn’t call them ageless anymore, but they still had that shine of everything he had seen and experienced. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Upstairs first, I don’t want you to fall.” He told her, and he missed a step stumbling a little in his excitement of whatever the surprise was. 

“Be careful, I don’t want you to fall either.”

“I’ve already fallen, Rose.” He smiled meeting her eye. “In love with you.” 

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to lead her up the stairs by the hand. When they got to the top he stopped her. He positioned her so she was walking in front of him and placed his hands over her eyes. 

“No peeking.” He told her as he led her to the hall, and they turned into the bathroom. Rose could tell by the way the cool tile floor felt under her bare feet. 

He guided her carefully into the washbasin of the tub and then stopped. “Keep your eyes closed tight.” He reminded her. His fingers ghosting over her eyelids to make sure she closed her eyes. then his hands were gone and she heard the heavy bathroom window slide up in it’s tracks. She smiled, she could hardly believe they were going to have sex on the roof. 

“Okay. I’m outside. Climb through carefully and I’ll help you. Try to keep your eyes closed.” She felt his hands grasp her elbow and she leaned against him to lift one leg and then the other through the window frame. She was very tempted to peek, but he sounded so excited and she didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

After she was safely outside, he led her a few steps away. “Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

Rose gasped at what she saw, he had pulled their spare duvet and a varied collection of pillows outside and arranged them into what looked like a very inviting bed. Surrounding the bed were lights glowing a soft blue throwing an faint iridescent light over the space. 

“It’s beautiful.” She told him.

“You’re beautiful” He replied pulling her into a kiss. His hands found their way over her back, and she tangled her fingers into his hair tugging lightly. The kiss starting gently but quickly grew more passionate, and soon she was backed up against the house, her tongue tracing a path over his teeth, while they both grew lightheaded from the kiss.

Eventually she pulled away breathing heavily, and they moved to sit on the bed, she sighed and threw herself down on the blankets looking at the heavens. It was a clear night and the stars seemed radiant against the blackness, she longed to be among them with him again.

“The stars are great tonight.” She sighed, then looked at him. His face was illuminated by the soft blue glow of the lanterns and the starlight, his eyes shining brightly, his pupils blown from darkness and desire. 

He glanced at the skies. “They are” He told her as she sat up again, they shared an untold nostalgia. One that no other humans had ever experienced, and they could read their stories in one another’s eyes. Moving into one another’s arms they embraced for several long moments. Rose enjoying being so close to him. 

Then they kissed again, desire rushing through them both. When they pulled away for air Rose removed her shirt, and when their lips met once more, Rose felt the Doctor’s hand at the back clasp of her bra. Her own hands explored the muscled in his back and shoulders. They fell over onto their sides, Rose working at the buttons on his trousers, while the Doctor helped her shimmy out of her own and then threw them lightly over her shoulder.

She thought of them drifting to the lawn below and giggled.

“What is it?” He asked smiling at her. God, she was beautiful, her cheeks flush, plump lips agape, and the smile he fell in love with on her eyes. 

“My trousers on the lawn.” She told him and then their lips met again, growing more rushed and brazen. 

The Doctor found a patch on her panties and rubbed his fingers in a small circle through the material. Feeling her wetness he felt the enormous urge to just take her there. He had to admit these human impulses where incredibly strong. He rode the wave of desire. 

She arched against him when his hand found the crotch of her panties, enjoying the friction. After a moment her hand found his shaft. her own desire too strong for her to be shy, they were very familiar with each others bodies now. Her hand working it’s way from head to base over his hard cock.

“Rose.” He said his voice thick with urgent desire and warning. She slowed down, knowing he must be too close. She leaned so her lips were against his earlobe and whispered “Doctor you’re not the only one on the edge right now.” 

“Oh.” Now freed of all of their clothes, the Doctor entwined his legs with her, he could feel her moving against his thigh, craving friction. They pressed the length of their starlit bodies against each other. He trailed kissed from her neck down between her breasts and along the side of her stomach, stopping where her hip bone formed a small bump through her skin. She was making little pleased noises, and as he worked his way back up the other side his fingers traced down her belly, and hooked up massaging her clit, fingers playing lightly among her folds before moving inside of her. She was dripping and when he trailed kisses up to her neck neck again he pulled away and watched her as she arched against him, eyes closed in pleasure. Her lips parting as she moaned wordlessly for him. She was the picture of erotic beauty, and he felt his desire multiply, as he with drew she opened her eyes. 

“Doctor, Now!” She said urgently her hands finding a box of condoms, shaking too much to get it open. He took it from her tearing through the cardboard and removing one from the wrappings.

He opened his legs and closed his eyes, as her fingers began stroking him, wiping away a bead of precum and he felt her roll the condom up over his dick. After a few moments of stroking she climbed over top of him a hand resting on his chest. 

“Ready.” She confirmed. He lifted his hands grasping her hips, feeling them move under his grip.

Rose took his cock in one hand and guided herself over it while he helped angle himself. “Oh, god” She said rocking on him for a few moments, then rolling onto her side. Wanting to switch positions. 

He slid in and moved with her losing himself in the feel of her as she tightened around him. Both of them making sounds of pleasure, but neither of them hearing. Rose was perfect and Rose was his and they were learning every inch of each other and yet it still felt just as mind-blowing and amazing as ever. 

“I can’t” He told her, as he approached his peak. 

“I’m close!” She responded, half moaning. She could feel him inside of her, and felt herself go over the edge.

“Doctor!” She moved, arching into him with a final shout, and with relief he let himself fall after her. His human orgasm was overwhelming pleasure that compared to nothing else he had experienced, and he could feel it rush through every fibre of his being with a final shudder. 

Their movements slowed to a halt and he moved to dispose of the condom in bag he brought out for that purpose, as he laid down beside her he smiled at the serene and content smile that played over her soft lit features.

“Still love being human?” She asked him.

“Oh Yes! You have no idea.” He said resting his head next to hers, as she rolled unto her side reaching an arm over his chest. 

“Mmmmm, I think I might have some idea.” She watched him as he stared at the stars, the cool night air feeling wonderful against her hot skin. “We're going to be among them again someday.”

“With you Rose, I would be happy anywhere.” 

“Likewise,” She closed her eyes, feeling the first waves of exhaustion. “Even the roof.” She teased.

“That’s good.” He said with a yawn, starting to drift toward sleep, a breeze stirred the trees and he felt her curl up against him resting her head against his chest, he stroked her hair. 

“I stole the lights.” He said after a moment.

“What’s that?”

“From Torchwood. I stole them.” 

“That’s fine.” she told him. “You stole the TARDIS, you stole the lights, you stole my heart...” She half murmured the last words her thought again on their future and the beating of a lone heart filling her ears. As she drifted away into that fine line between sleep and consciousness she heard another heartbeat in sync with the first, it was her Doctor. It was a while after, just before she slipped into dreams that she realized he didn’t have two hearts anymore.

Together, they had two hearts.


End file.
